6 TIPS PENTING KE MALL PAS PUASA
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: Gimana caranya menjaga puasa kalian? Nah ini dia tips nya dari Endou Mamoru dan kawan-kawan! Cekidot!


**6 TIPS PENTING KE MALL PAS PUASA**

**DISCLAIMER **** LEVEL-5**

**GENRE : HUMOR, PARODY.**

**RATE : T**

**SUMMARY : Gimana caranya menjaga puasa kalian? Nah ini dia tips nya dari Endou Mamoru dan kawan-kawan! Cekidot!**

**WARNING : humor garing, gaje, abalan, asemeneh, semraut, OOT, typo sana-sini, De es be.**

tengah hari bolong yang asiknya minum cendol itu (?), Mamoru, sang kipper sekaligus kapten timnas jepang lagi jalan-jalan sama temen-temen satu timnya, yaitu Shuya, Shirou, Ichirouta, sama Yuuto, juga Haruna dan Natsumi. Nah, hari itu adalah salah satu dari 30 hari di bulan suci Ramadhan. Semuanya puasa, kecuali Haruna sama Natsumi, karena mereka lagi halangan, biasalah ... cewek.

"Ichi! Kita masuk ke Temjon nyok!" Ajak Mamoru yang membara-bara.

"Ayo!" Jawab Ichirouta.

"'TEMJON'? apaan tuh? Ada juga 'TimeZone'!" Komentar Yuuto.

"Udahlah To! Dari pada Ntar ada perang besar Shinobi Ke-5?" Kata Shuya.

"Tau lu! Kapten tau gue! Terserah dong gue mau bilang apa! Orang mulut-mulut gue! Bacot-bacot gue!" Sewot Mamoru. Kemudian dia dan Kazemaru mau lari ke TimeZone Cuma kerah jaket timnas mereka di tarik sama Haruna sama Natsumi.

"EITS! Tidak bisa! Antar kami ke tempat Baju-baju dulu!" Kata Natsumi.

"Yaelah ... kalian 'kan bisa kesana sendiri ..." tolak Mamoru.

"Gak ah! Ntar kalo kami kenapa-kenapa gimana?" Kata Haruna.

"Yeh, kalian 'kan preman Raimon ..." balas Mamoru.

"APA?!" Natsumi dan Haruna men-DEATH-GLARE Mamoru.

"Udahlah Kapten ... daripada ntar ada perang besar Shinobi ke-6?" Kata Ichirouta.

"Iya deh ..." jawab Mamoru. Mereka berlima pun mengantar kedua cewek itu ke tempat Baju-baju yang disitu lagi ada diskon gede-gedean. Ya ... namanya juga cewek, pasti kalo milih baju itu lama banget, mana tempat duduk buat nunggu sambil istirahat di sana abis sama para cowok yang pada nungguin pacar, istri, temen, ibu, tante, Or saudaranya yang lagi pada belanja. Ya ... dengan terpaksa kelima orang itu diri **3 JAM! ** Karena nungguin Haruna sama Natsumi milih baju.

**TIPS PERTAMA : **JANGAN PERNAH NGAJAK ORANG YANG GILA BELANJA SAMA DISKONAN KE MALL! Kalo emang terlanjur dibawa ke mall, jangan pernah mau disuruh nganterin mereka ke tempat yang mereka mau, apa lagi kalo pas puasa, idih! Ngebayanginnya aja ngeri! *merinding* suruh aja mereka pergi sendiri.

Setelah menahan pegal,nyeri, dan encok di tubuh selama 3 jam, kelima orang itu bisa bernapas lega karena Haruna dan Natsumi udah selesai belanja. Mereka semua pun kembali berjalan menyusuri Mall tersebut.

"Aduh ... encok betis gue ..." keluh Yuuto.

"Lu kira lu doang! Gue juga kali!" Kata Mamoru sambil megangin kakinya.

"Betis encok? Mana ada? Ada juga pinggang atau punggung encok! Baka!" Jawab Kazemaru sambil megangin punggungnya kayak Atuk Dalang.

"Aduh ... Atsuya ... gendong kakak ..."ucap Shirou.

"Kalian semua payah, masa berdiri 3 jam aja udah segitunya?" Kata Shuya yang masih sok Cool. Kemudian dari pinggangnya Shuya ada bunyi "KLEK!" Kayak tulang pinggangnya (?) mau patah.

"Kau sendiri juga encok ..." semuanya Sweatdrop ditempat.

Kemudian langkah kaki Mamoru berhenti. Karena dia jalan paling depan, yang lain pun ikut berhenti.

"WOY! KAPTEN! Ada apaan!? Semut lebaran?!" Teriak Haruna.

"Gile tuh semut, kita aja belom lebaran, dia udah lebaran aja!" Gerutu Yuuto.

"Aduh ... Yuuto ...! katanya lu pinter!? Pinter dari mana?! Mana ada semut lebaran?! Ketupatnya segede apa kali yak!?" Komentar Ichirouta.

"Itu tadi kata Haruna ..." jawab Yuuto dengan tampang gak bersalah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Haruna.

"Udahlah Ichi ... Relakan saja ..." kata Shuya dan Natsumi berbarengan.

"Semuanya ..." panggil Mamoru.

"Iya, Kapten?" Jawab semuanya.

"Ada KFC ..." jawab Mamoru.

"Nggak ah! Tadi di rumah gue udah makan!" Komentar Natsumi.

"Iya, gue juga!" Haruna melanjutkan.

"Oh, Shuya, Yuuto, Ichi, Shirou? Kalian gak mau beli makanan?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Kita puasa ..." jawab Shuya, Yuuto, sama Ichirouta berbarengan. Namun jawaban Shirou lain.

"Aku mau beli pepsi ah!" Jawab Shirou.

"HAH?!" Semua cengo sesaat.

"Iya, abis tadi pas nungguin Natsumi sama Haruna belanja lama banget, jadi gak tahan lagi deh ..." kata Shirou polos.

"Yaudah sana." Kata Mamoru. Shirou pun masuk ke dalam KFC tersebut. Kemudian Shirou keluar dengan membawa segelas pepsi di tangannya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Segelas pepsi bukanlah sebuah godaan bagi Shuya, Yuuto, maupun Ichirouta, namun godaan besar bagi Mamoru.

**TIPS KEDUA : **JANGAN SOK-SOK-AN NGEGODA ORANG YANG SESAMA PUASA BUAT BELI MAKANAN ATAU MINUMAN! NANTI KALIAN SENDIRI YANG KE-GODA!

Di dalam berjalan menyusuri Mall tersebut, Shuya sama Yuuto yang melanjutkan memimpin perjalanan, karena sang Kapten lagi asik ngeliatin pepsi yang dari tadi gak diabis-abisin sama Shirou. Akan tetapi, terjadi hal yang sama dengan yang tadi, langkah Shuya dan Yuuto berhenti.

"Woy, Kakak ..., kenapa lagi sih? Kok berhenti? Shuya juga lagi ..." tanya Haruna.

Kali ini bukan karena Shuya dan Yuuto menemukan sebuah Restoran, namun ...

"Ada, toko boneka ..." kata Shuya sama Yuuto berbarengan.

Semuanya minus Shuya sama Yuuto saling pandang memandang.

"SERBUUUUUUUU!" Teriak Shuya sama Yuuto berbarengan, kemudian mereka masuk ke dalem tuh toko boneka, alhasil, yang lain harus menunggun 1 jam sampe mereka keluar.

**TIPS KETIGA : **JANGAN BIARIN ORANG YANG FANATIK PENGUIN SAMA ORANG YANG KELIATANYA COOL NGELIAT YANG NAMANYA 'TOKO BONEKA!

Kemudian setelah Goenji dan Kidou mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, perjalanan safari di Mall pun di lanjutkan dan karena pepsinya Shirou udah abis, perjalanan kembali di pimpin oleh Mamoru.

"Aduh ... kok jalannya pada lama banget sih!?" Mamoru mengeluh.

"Kapten juga lama 'kan jalannya?"komentar Natsumi.

"Tau, kita cape tau!" Protes Haruna. Shuya dan yuuto tidak protes karena sedang ngeliatin boneka baru, sedangkan Shirou gak protes karena dia gak ngerti apa yang lagi di ributin.

"Kapten ... cepet dong jalannya!" Teriak Ichirouta yang berjalan di belakang Mamoru.

"Ah elu Ichi! Mentang-mentang juara lari se-kampung aja lu sombong! Bulan puasa euy! Gak boleh sombong! Kalo mau, ayo, lomba lari dari sini sampe tuh Nini-Nini yang lagi jual kutang! ." Balas Mamoru.

"Ayo! Satu, dua, tiga!" Ichirouta udah lari aja kayak Boboi Boy Topan (?), Mamoru menyusul di belakang. Dan tentu saja pemenangnya itu Ichirouta, nama panjangnya aja KAZEMARU yang artinya ANAK ANGIN, masa iya dia kalah? 'kan gak lucu banget.

"Hh, hh, hh, gila lu Ichi! Gue lagi puasa tau! Lari lu cepet banget sih? Tambah haus tau gak sih?!" Mamoru sewot.

"Gak tau, abisnya 'kan Kapten yang ngajakin balapan." Jawab Ichirouta pake muka Innocent.

**TIPS KEEMPAT : ** JANGAN PERNAH NGAJAKIN ORANG BALAP LARI SAMPE NINI-NINI JUAL KUTANG KALO LAGI PUASA!

Setelah berputar-putar Mall, akhirnya waktu menunjukan jam setengah enam sore, itu artinya sebentar lagi bedug berbunyi, perut kegirangan dan BUKA PUASA! Lalu, anak-anak Inazuma Japan itu nyari restoran buat buka puasa. Setelah berkeliling mencari restoran yang enak tapi murah, akhirnya di temukanlah tempat yang tepat, KEDAI RAMEN ICHIRAKU! (?) eh- salah! Ralat! Itu mah di Anime Naruto ya? Kalo gitu ganti aja deh, RESTORAN TORANOYA! Salah satu alasan mengapa mereka makan di sana adalah, karena restoran tersebut milik Toramaru, kalo udah dikasih bon, sodorin aja Goenji buat dibawa pulang, masalah selesai!

Ok, makanan sama minuman udah siap! Haruna, Natsumi, Sama Shirou udah makan duluan tentunya, Mamoru menyusul.

"SAATNYA MAKAN!" Setelah baca doa buka puasa, Mamoru ngambil sumpit dan langsung melahap makanannya.

"KAPTEN! JANGAN!" Teriak Shuya, Yuuto, sama Ichirouta.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Tanya Mamoru sambil ngunyah makanan.

"Belom magrib ..." lanjut mereka, kemudian, barulah terdengar suara adzan dari TV yang ada di restoran itu.

Mamoru loading sebentar ...

Connecting ...

Processing ...

Loading ...

1% ...,3% ...,17% ...

24% ...

35% ...

.

.

.

.

**ERROR!**

"UAPPPHAAA?! BERARTI PERJUANGAN GUE TADI SIANG GAK ADA ARTINYA DONG?!" Mamoru sewot.

**TIPS KELIMA :** KALO MAU BUKA PUASA DI MALL, BAWA JAM TANGAN ATAU LIAT TV DI RESTORAN ATAU DENGERING TOA MASJID ATAU DENGERIN RADIO!

**-TAMAT-**

**A/N : **Yosh! Cukup segini fic-nya! Terimakasih karena udah baca fic Saya yang sekali lagi GAJE sama ABALAN, padahal belom puasa tapi udah di publish ..., tapi gak apa-apa! Mumpung modem lagi punya pulsa ... berhubung udah mau puasa, Saya mohon maaf jika ada salah-salah kata, namanya juga manusia. Dan Saya minta Reviewnya dari para Readers ... Flame juga gak apa-apa kok! Oh iya! Dan ...

**TIPS KEENAM : **Kalo masih gak bisa juga pake Tips yang di atas, sekalian aja, **KAGAK USAH KE MALL! ! !**


End file.
